


Every night

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [79]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x4 missing scene, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Every night in Winterfell...
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Many ways to say I love you [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234904
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Every night

Every night was different, yet it was the same. Such was the twist of his fate for the better. Such was his infinite bliss.

A kiss, it began with tonight, like it always did.

Soft and light, gentle as the delicate perch of a butterfly on a flower.

Then came another, quicker, slightly urgent.

Then came the huge rush of passion, their mouths becoming one.

A needy finger, he couldn’t resist slipping inside her as her tongue swirled with his, the mild tremor of her lips against his, jolting his senses. She smelled like the fresh morning air, she tasted like the sweetest nectar there was. She was nothing like the maidens he’d been encouraged to court, but she was everything they were not, everything he wanted, everything he needed.

A husky “oh,” she gasped out, when his finger breached her warmth, the heated desire in the sound met by his tongue. Her lust was his, her need, his command, her pleasure, his own.

_Pleasure. Bliss. Ecstasy._

He could see it in the way her eyelids fluttered countless times, half-open, half-shut—he couldn’t make out which it was. He could sense it in how her body tensed, the muscles in her thighs tightening, her back curving in a beautiful arch and her chest rising to push into his. And the shivers that passed through him when her teats kissed the coarse hairs on his skin caught him off guard, just like last night, just like every single night before it.

Her pleasure in him, his pleasure that was her... 

Her aching sighs, his kisses soaked in.

Her drawn out moans floated down his throat, inviting him to go further.

Farther.

Deeper and beyond.

A trail of her toes up his ankle and above, calling out, seeking, demanding.

Her thighs parting wider, sucking his finger within.

And what could he do but give in? 

He let himself be enveloped in the thirst of her arousal, let his thumb seek out and torment the bud that was made to be touched and caressed, he let it blossom and swell and throb.

 _Like a steadily beating heart._

She cursed, hoarse and wild, her pleasure singing, her senses screaming, when he let his exploring hand take over. And when he touched her beyond she could take it, she whispered his name. 

_Jaime._

Barely a movement of her lips, it was, but he could feel the possessiveness. No one had said it like that before. It was like he was a part of her, waiting to be let out, waiting for the right moment. This went deeper, far beyond oaths and everything else. Deeper than nerves and flesh, cocks and cunts. So deep that it penetrated where nothing had ever been able to reach before.

This was about her and him, about what they had become, about what life held in store for him.

Fingers—another joining the revelry and thumb, he kept it on, faster, harder, stepping up the pressure. It was a dance they had danced every night, yet, each time there was a new step they learned together, uncovering something about each other, filling yet another patch of void inside each other. An unheard beat, they discovered this time too, her breath, his gasps, her grunts and his. Surprise and familiarity, he could find it all in there, in the way he plunged in and eased away. At times he was met with anticipatory hungry kisses. At other times, he was caught unawares, his skin caught in wild encounters with her teeth. 

Her hips engaged in a mad mating game with his hand, the tempo rising, soaring, soon to tear through the roof and make it to the sky. 

_Jaime._

It came again, the fiery purr of his name, the sound he’d come to hear only in her arms, the notes that had caressed his heart, touched his soul.

And she graced him with it again, harsh and achingly needy, deep and passionate.

_Jaime._

Like he was hers.

It hit her, gushing into her like a giant tidal wave, sudden and fast, her moans ceasing, becoming something close to a whimper, blue eyes trapping him like they always did. No words. No demands. Just a look sufficed, like it always did.

 _Him_ , she wanted.

He teased her, nudging and playing, tormenting and edging, and when she kissed him, fiercely, wildly, when he could, no more, hold himself back, he entered her. Blue eyes blazing bright, she hugged him tight, urging him to go all the way, to plunge as deep as he could.

He did. Like every night.

 _Don’t you dare go slow,_ her eyes warned him, as did the rise in her hips and the way her mouth devoured his, their tongues tied together in their own lustful dance.

Bodies, they were, desperate to be one, to travel to uncharted realms, to scale peaks they'd never made it to before. Minds, they were, united long ago. Hearts, they were, singing the song of love. Souls, they were, destined, at last, to be together. They moved as one, with intent to pleasure, to be pleasured. Hips and thighs, rocking and slamming together with every thrust, his cock, angry and eager, hungry and needy, sinking into soaked depths he had grown to know better than his own body.

_Jaime._

His mouth joined in her whimper as she began to tighten around his length, tiny spasms, trickling into him, tentative, yet, threatening to flare up, demanding more, egging him on. 

_Jaime._

She writhed and thrashed around, hips jerking into him, harder, driving him deeper. Her arms tightened around him, strong legs coiling around him, crushing his ass. She clawed her fingernails down his back. The pain awoke something in him and he began thrusting hard in and out of her, giving it all to her.

The feral pumping. The rapid clenching of her softness around his rocky stiffness. The clash of lips against lips and tongues struggling against each other, her thighs clamping him to her, holding him in a death grip. 

Tension gripped them both, ceasing all movement for a moment where time had forgotten to tick away, and accompanying it was a complete stillness, their tangled selves frozen like the world outside.

Torture and bliss, it was, it would be.

She took the plunge, and he plummeted with her, letting himself be tied to her. Where she went, he would follow. Her release mingled with hers was all he could feel. A chant of his name, deep from within her throat, was all he could hear.

_Jaime._

Like he was hers.

And when the gentleness and soothing softness of calm set in, blue eyes, moist and affectionate, wrapped his in their tender embrace. 

One word was all she uttered. “Jaime.”

Of course, he was hers.

He would always be, never relenting, never letting go, never stopping. 

Her pleasure, he was, his pleasure, none but her.

And a sweet loving kiss, it ended with tonight, like it always did.

Another night would follow. And another after that, each as passionate, as delightfully dreamy and blissful as this one.

**Author's Note:**

> My random ramblings. Thank you for reading!


End file.
